Danville Creature
by hollyleaf15
Summary: The Secret Saturdays locate a cryptic in the Danville woods however, Phineas and Ferb with their taste of adventure set off to find it too. This also puts Agent P in danger for Phineas and Ferb finding out who Perry is. This is all getting hectic for the oncoming storm and it is brewing fast and no one can stop it. Complete
1. Prelude

_**The Danville Creature**_

**The Secret Saturdays locate a cryptic in the Danville woods however, Phineas and Ferb with their taste of adventure set off to find it too. This also puts Agent P in danger for Phineas and Ferb finding out who Perry is. This is all getting hectic for the oncoming storm and it is brewing fast and no one can stop it. Find out what happens next in The Danville Creature.**

* * *

**Prelude**

Hollyleaf: HEY EVERYONE!

Everyone: Hi!

Hollyleaf: Okay I desided not to do the Winx Club fanfiction but do this instead! Anyways while I am eating this taco, meet our stars! Zak Saturday and Phineas Flynn!

Zak: It's nice doing this again.

Phineas: Cool is this like a talkshow?

Hollyleaf: Well, its more like something random to amuse people before we actually get to the story.

Phineas: And what do you mean about random?

Chloe: Like me!

Zak: CHLOE!

Hollyleaf: Okay I wanted to her to be in this so I can have OC's!

Zak: Wait, if Chloe is here, is Tyler or that other girl is here?

Tyler: Of course I'm here but Khloe wont be in this fan fiction

Zak: Yeah!

Khloe: HEY! I will be joining these part of the "talk shows"

Zak: NO!

Hollyleaf: Yep! Okay this was like all the times they went hunting for cryptic activity even though it was never mention. I just wanted to add more people to this! I may just stick with this or maybe add some other crossovers later!

Zak/Khloe/Chloe/Tyler: NOOO!

Hollyleaf: That hurts my feelings.

Phineas: Yeah you are not suppose to be mean to the author.

Zak/Khloe/Tyler: Why?

Phineas: Because she can created anything to happen.

Zak/Khloe/Tyler: WHAT!

Hollyleaf: And let's not forget my trusty co writer 2K!

2K: Hi!

Hollyleaf: Yep! Oh yeah, here Phineas! Here is a taco!

Phineas: A taco?

Hollyleaf: YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

Crickets chirping

Phineas: I just- yeah I don't really eat tacos…

Hollyleaf: (eyes on fire) WHAT?

2K: Phineas Phineas. We should have warned you about her tacos. She loves them…

Phineas: Okay… Let's get to the story. Hollyleaf does not The Secret Saturdays or Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

A young couple is walking through the woods to their cabin. This was the Danville Woods and the only way they could see is due to the moonlight and their flashlights. There has been tales of the Danville Creature however many people don't beleive it anyways. It was around 8 o'clock when they were traveling. They enjoyed the nature until the was a snarling/ growling noise. Glowing ocean blue eyes shone in the bushes.

"AHHH! IT'S THE DANVILLE CREATURE!" she cried aloud as her boyfriend led her out of her forest.

Unfortanually for the creature, it missed it's meal and relucklantly returned back into the pitch black forest.

* * *

_**DANVILLE'S DAILY NEWS REPORTS**_

"Hello everyone! Today a young couple went into the woods around 8 o'clock pm to go to their cabin but on their way, they met our all famous Danville Creature. The couple are unhurt just in shock. They quickly recovered but won't planning to go back to the woods. It's was heard by its growling, snarling noise and seen by it's crystal clear ocean blue eyes. Now onto the Forecast today."

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

However there were four people who took quite an interest in the new report.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we are going to do today. We are going to catch the Danville Creature. Hey where Perry?"

"Mom! Dad! We have a new cryptic in our hands."

"Oh Zak, maybe we can sneak out and catch it ourselves once we get there."

* * *

Hollyleaf: There is your Prelude!

Zak: Yeah!

Phineas: Who is that other person?

Chloe: Me!

Phineas: Hi Chloe!

Chloe: Hello Phineas. Say you build stuff everyday?

Phineas: Yeah.

Chloe: What did you built today?

Isabella: Hey Phineas, whatcha doing?

Phineas: Talking to Chloe.

Isabella: Oh…

Phineas: Oh and we built rocket skates today.

Chloe: Did you bring it?

Phineas: Yes.

Chloe: AHHHH! *runs away*

Holllyleaf: *standing 50 feet away from Phineas and Isabella* GET AWAY FROM THOSE SKATES! THEY WILL BLOW UP!

Phineas: Oh no they-

BOOM

Phineas: How did it blow up?

Isabella: Don't ask me.

Hollyleaf: Sorry you are kind of new to this. You see, every prototype blows up for some reason…

Phineas: Okay then…

2K: Yeah! And I stole Holly's taco!

Hollyleaf: My Taco! Grr! *shoots wrist rocket launcher*

2K: Help me!

Tyler: Have any of you seen a wrist rocket launcher?

Phineas: Yeah-

_**BOOM!**_

Tyler: Holly has it.

Phineas: Yeah

Tyler: I told her a million times not to steal my stuff!

Chloe: Okay then. Please review for Hollyleaf!


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hey!

Chloe: So Phineas did you build anything today.

Phineas: Yes but I left it at home.

Chloe: Good.

Tyler: I invented a new prototype!

Hollyleaf: Everyone 50 feet back! (blow horn) OKAY NOW TELL US!

Tyler: Okay so this time we invented a jet thatcould go ariund the earth in 2 days.

Phineas: Do they always invent something new?

Hollyleaf: Sadly yes they do. They still continue to do it anyways.

Phineas: Yeah besides, that's not impressive. Me and my friends went around the world in 1 day.

2K:Yea I know that. I saw that one episode called "summer belongs to you". I bet that my jet can beat your sunbeater 3000 jet in half the time. Its called the mach 10 jet. And it goes five times faster than your jet.

Phineas: Oh yeah let's hop in our jets and get going.

2K: Bring it.

Hollyleaf: Oh its on. Racers, or pilots, start your engines! On your mark. Get set. Tacos!

2K/Phineas: Holly!

Hollyleaf: Well sorry. On your mark. Get set…. GO!

(2K/Phineas left)

Hollyleaf: Hey at least we got rid of them for several hours. Now let's enjoy a taco. (Pulls out a taco and starts to eat it)

Tyler: I am rooting for 2K.

Isabella: Well I am always rooting for Phineas. "Go Phineas Go go Phineas"

Tyler: Okay then…

Khloe: Oh just shut up!

Hollyleaf: Umm… I do not own TSS or Phineas & Ferb, only my OCs.

* * *

_**Saturday's POV**_

"_Mom! Dad! We have a new cryptic in our hands." _

"_Oh Zak, maybe we can sneak out and catch it ourselves once we get there."_

Zak and Chloe were in the living room of the ship. They sat on the couch eating some popcorn. They were flipping channels trying to find something interesting to watch until they came upon the Danville News. Chloe had her long jet black hair down. She was wearing a green and black striped tank top with black shorts. Her black combat boots were the only things she would wear for shoes. Zak was in his usually cloths.

"Yeah! Now we get to capture a cryptic!" Chloe cheered.

"Yep! Now where was this cryptic at?" Zak asked.

"It even says it in the name. It's in someplace called Danville," Chloe said. (Her face -_-)

"Oh yeah. Danville is in the Tri-state area right?" Zak asked.

"Yep. I heard it's a great place to visit."

"How is that relate to capturing the cryptic?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay anyways lets go find our family," Zak said grabbing Chloe's hand, making her blush, and ran out of the room towards the command center.

They ran and crashed into a boy with jet black hair. His skin was lightly tanned and he was wearing a white shirt and camouflage pants. They all fell towards the ground with the boy on the bottom and Chloe on top. Zak was shushed like a sandwich.

"Get off of me," said the boy.

"Sorry brother. Hey Tyler! We heard there is a cryptic in Danville," Chloe said.

"Really?" Tyler said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep! Finally some cryptic catching!" Zak said.

"Yeah and we are about to tell Doc and Drew," Chloe said.

She grabbed Zak's hand again and raced off to the command center. They skidded to a halt when they arrived at the command center. Chloe brushed herself off followed by Zak.

"Doc! Drew! There's new cryptic activity!" Chloe shouted.

"Hello Chloe. What's the name of the cryptic?" Drew asked.

"Oh this cryptic is located in Danville and its called the Danville Creature. I must say, that's not a very creative name," Chloe said.

"Okay let's pull up siting of this creature and descriptions. Here it is. The Danville Creature. It has been known for its glowing blue eyes and snarling/growling noise it makes. It is said to come out both night and day, however this creature has only been seen every 100 years. So that means 2012, 1912, 1812, etc. There isn't much information on this. It also says that it takes humans and eats them too…" Drew said.

"Oh! Can we come?" Chloe and Zak asked.

"No," Doc said.

"Oh pretty please with a cherry on top," Chloe says making puppy dog eyes.

"Alright you guys can come only if you behave," Doc said giving in.

"YEAH!" Zak and Chloe cheered.

"Well, get your stuff ready," Drew said motioning them out.

Zak and Chloe were about to leave when someone was calling them. Doc answered the phone. On the screen showed a man with grey hair. His moutash was also grey and had a monobrow. His green uniform had a purple MM on it.

"Hello, is this the Secret Saturdays?" the man asked.

"Yes it is. Who are you?" Doc asked.

"I am Major Monogram-"

"And I am Carl," Carl said.

"Carl! Nobody cares who you are!" Monogram said.

"That was mean of him isn't," Chloe said to Zak who nodded his head.

"Anyways, we are part of the OWCA, Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Anyways, we need you guys to stop the Danville Creature," Major Monogram said.

"No wonder they have a lame name for the cryptid, they have an organization that has an even lamer name," Zak whispered to Chloe who giggled at the comment.

"Okay we will take it. I am Doc Saturday. This is my wife Drew, and my son Zak. This is Chloe our cousin. Doyle is Drew's brother and Tyler is Chloe's brother," Doc said pointing to each person.

"Okay we will be sending our best agent to help you out. Please don't let this family see him." On the screen showed the Flynn-Fletcher family.

"Okay we will make sure of it," Doc said.

"Thank you, Monogram out."

"He was weird," Zak said.

"Agreed," Doyle said.

"Anyways, let's get to Danville," Chloe said.

"Actually, we are already at Danville," Doc said.

"Really? I didn't even realize it," Chloe said.

"Okay let's wait for this agent," Zak said.

"Okay," Chloe said.

* * *

_**Phineas & Ferb POV**_

"Hey Ferb, I know what we are going to do today. We are going to catch the Danville Creature. Hey where Perry?"

Phineas and Ferb were flipping the channels trying to get a new idea of what to do today. They heard about the news and were excited to get started. Linda and Lawrence came into the room.

"Hello Phineas. Hello Ferb. Your dad and I are going to antic store to buy some stuff," Linda said leaving with Lawrence.

Candance was skipping down the stairs and found Phineas and Ferb still on the sofa.

"Hey Candance. Why are you so happy?" Phineas asked.

"Jeremay asked me out on a date," she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Okay well we are going to be in the backyard," Phineas said with Ferb following him.

"Okay so how to catch this creature?" Phineas asked more to himself.

Ferb brings out blueprints.

"Good idea Ferb!" Phineas said.

Isabella walks into the yard with the Fireside Girls with her.

"Hey Phineas, whacha doing?" Isabella asked.

"We are planning to capture the Danville Creature," Phineas said.

"Can we help?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, so here's the plan…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent P slipped away from his owners. He put on his fedora and slipped into the living room. He went to the tv and pressed a bunch of buttons on the tv and jump in it. He slipped into the tunnels and landed in his seat.

"Hello Agent P. Today we are not sending you to Dr. Doofenmirtz today. Instead we are sending you to the Secret Saturdays to help capture the Danville Creature. Monogram out."

Perry saluted and jump into his flying car and flew towards a big orange ship. He landed inside to find a girl with long black hair looking at him. It was a room with black and green flowers on the wall and she was standing in front of a mirror brushing her hair. She looked at him and was surprised.

"Hello! What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"Grr."

"You are here for a mission?"

"Grr. Grr?"

"Yes, and how do I understand you? Well, I have been with cryptics for a long time and I have no idea besides that. Anyways what your name?"

"Grr."

"Agent P or Perry? Oh hi. My name is Chloe. I am the Secret Saturday's cousin," Chloe lied.

"Grr."

"I was brushing my hair and let me put my hair up real quick," Chloe said. She put her hair into two pony tails tied by green bows.

"Grr."

"Oh yeah back to your mission. Here let's go meet my family," Chloe said taking his hand or paw or whatever and walked towards the command center.

"You better stay close to me or else you will get lost in here. Anyways they must be cheap on saving money huh," Chloe said.

"Grr. (you bet)" Perry replied.

Chloe laughed.

"Hey why didn't you enter through the back of the ship?" Chloe asked.

"Grr."

"What it wasn't open! I swear I will get my brother to remember next time!" Chloe said fearlessly.

They stopped in front of a door.

"Hey could you do something for me?" Chloe asked. Perry nodded his head.

"Could you pretend to be a mindless pet and I will handle the rest," Chloe said.

Perry put away his hat and was a mindless pet. Chloe picked him up and walked inside of the command center. Doc, Drew, Doyle, Tyler, and Zak were there. Perry was however worried about the cryptids, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon.

"Hi you guys! Look I found a new pet!" Chloe shouted holding Perry up.

"Not again with the pets," Tyler said.

"But he is so cute and I already gave him a name. His name is Perry!" Chloe shouted the last sentence.

"No you can't keep him," Tyler said.

"Why not? I really like him," Chloe protested.

Perry grr at Chloe.

"See he likes me," Chloe said.

"By the way, has anyone seen the agent by now," Chloe said.

"No we haven't," Doc said.

"Really I have seen him," Chloe said.

"Where?" Zak asked.

"Here!" Chloe said holding up Perry.

"You got to be kidding me," Zak said.

"This is Agent P," Chloe said putting Perry down. Perry pulls out his fedora.

"Wow you are right, that is a secret agent," Zak said.

Chloe walked up to Tyler and slapped him across the face.

"YOU FORGOT TO OPEN THE HANGER FOR POOR PERRY!" she exclaimed.

Perry, note to self, make sure you don't do anything wrong around that girl.

Tyler put his hand on the place where Chloe slapped him.

"Oww that hurt," Tyler said.

"Grr."

"Oh yeah sorry Perry. He said that we need to get back to our mission," Chloe said.

"Hold on I have an animal translator," Tyler said.

The last Perry had an animal translator on him, he only said grr. Tyler fixed the translator onto Perry.

"Does this thing even work?" Perry asked.

"Yeah! It works!" Tyler said.

"Anyways are we going to the woods?" Perry asked.

"Yeah sorry about that Perry," Chloe said.

"It's okay let's get going. Also I have to warn you about my owners. They can't know that I am a secret agent," Perry said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that won't happen," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Perry said.

"Also why should we worry, it's not like they do something different each day and it is so amazing," Zak said.

"Umm.. That's exactly what they do. They build incredible inventions and each day it's different," Perry said.

Zak was in shock but Doyle and Tyler laughed it off.

"Okay if you don't mind, Doc and I will be driving the blimp towards the forest.

"Okay we don't mind, now Perry. Want a tour?" Chloe asked.

Perry nodded his head as he followed Chloe with Zak trailing after them.

* * *

_**Phineas & Ferb POV**_

They were done with the gear and they looked like themselves from the second dimension.

"Is it me or is this Déjà vu?" Phineas asked.

All of them murmured in agreement.

"Okay let's get going to the Danville forest!" Phineas shouted.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered and walked towards the forest.

* * *

_**At the Danville Forest**_

It didn't take them long to reach the forest. It was a basically regular forest except for the fact it holds a creature inside of it.

"Okay is everyone's walkie talkies are working?" Phineas asked.

"Yes," everyone said except Ferb. He just gave thumbs up.

"Okay let's go-"

A boy with a white star on top of his head appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you guys doing here?" the boy asked.

"We are here to find the Danville Creature," Phineas said.

The kid grumble about kids wanting fame and fortune.

"Anyways, aren't you a little young to be doing this?" the boy asked.

"Yes and so are you," Phineas said.

"I am exceptional case," the boy said.

"Yeah and we're not?" Phineas said.

"Yeah, because you guys don't know how to deal with cryptids," the boy said.

"Cryptics?" Isabella asked.

"My family are the people who make sure that things don't go bump in the middle of the night," the boy said.

"Yeah… I still don't understand what exactly cryptids are," Isabella said.

"They are the creatures that science believes that are fake," boy said.

"Hey girls we are about to earn a new patch! Finding something that doesn't exist patch," Isabella said.

"Oh so that's what cryptids are," Phineas said.

All of a sudden there was a shaking in the bushes. This scared everyone but the boy. In fact, he was nowhere close to being scared. He was laughing his head off.

"What are you laughing at? That could be the Danville Creature," Isabella said.

"That's only my brother trying to scare you and it worked. Nice job now come on out," the boy called out. A moment later, a gorilla cat appeared laughing his head off too.

"That's your brother?" Phineas said.

"Yes he is," the boy said.

"What are your names?" Phineas asked.

"My name is Zak Saturday and this is the Fiskerton Phantom but I call him Fisk for short," Zak introduced himself and Fisk.

"My name is Phineas Flynn and this is Ferb Fletcher. He is my stepbrother. This is Isabella and the rest of the girls are the Fireside Girls," Phineas said.

"Okay well we have to go and you guys better stay out of here," Zak said turning around and disappearing with Fisk.

"Okay so are we going in or what?" Phineas asked them.

"Yeah we are coming," Isabella said. _I would go anywhere with you anyways._

They set off towards the forest.

* * *

_**Secret Saturday's POV**_

"Fisk we are going to warn Perry that his owners might be coming. You go on ahead. I will catch up," Zak told Fisk.

Fisk nodded his head and ran off leaving Zak in the dust. Zak continued to run when he bumped into someone. Zak first thought that Fisk stopped but this fur felt different. He saw the fur color was black fur. He looked up and saw its eyes were Sapphire Ocean blue. It was standing on four paws. Zak flipped backwards as the Danville Creature raised and brought down his paw. Zak grinned as he brought his claw out. He tried to use his cryptid powers but they seemed very weak. His eyes glowed a familiar orange and the creature's glowed orange too. His powers however, only seemed to slow down the moments of the creature.

"ZAK!" a voice shouted.

Chloe appeared out of nowhere and ran towards me.

"let me help you," Chloe said.

I nodded my head as we concentrated on trying to calm down the cryptid. The cryptid calmed down and now was sitting down.

"Easy there boy. You can't go eating humans," Chloe said in a soothing voice.

It rawed at her.

"I know you need a meal every 100 years. I promise to get you lots of meat," Chloe said.

It ran and jumped on top of Chloe and Zak licking them, more of Chloe, to death.

"Aww, who is such a good boy? You are. Yes you are," Chloe said rubbing its belly. It was on its back letting Chloe rub his belly. Chloe stood up and looked at Zak.

"Hey Zak, why did you bring friends with you?" Chloe asked.

"What friends?" Zak asked.

"Those kids over there," Chloe said pointing towards the nearby bushes.

"Kids?" Zak asked.

"Come on out," Chloe shouted.

A group of kids appeared from the bushes. It was Phineas and Ferb and the rest of the gang. The next moment, Chloe hits him in the back of the head.

"Now look what you've done Zak. Shame on you," Chloe said.

"Well i-"

"They are just like us. Young, adventurous and foolish," Chloe said nodding her head.

"Umm…"

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me who they are?" Chloe asked.

"Sorry this is Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella and the Fireside girls," Zak said.

"Hi I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you. Anyways I know that you saw it all so do you want to tell me what do you think of it?" Chloe said.

"Well, it was interesting," Phineas said.

"Sorry about Zak. Anyways do you want me to tell you what just happen?" Chloe asked them. They all nodded happily. Chloe sighed.

"Okay what you just saw was our cryptid powers. We have powers to influence cryptids," Chloe said.

"So were you born with it?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah. It's both a blessing and a curse," Chloe said.

"Oh," Phineas said.

"Well now time to go!" Chloe said grabbing Zak's hand. She turned around and disappeared with Zak.

They teleported to the airship but the left Phineas and the rest of the gang with a question.

"Chloe isn't telling us the whole truth is she?" Phineas asked.

* * *

Khloe: Are they done yet?

Hollyleaf: No they only half way around the world.

Khloe: How do you know that?

Hollyleaf: I put a GSP tracker on them.

Khloe: okay then.

Isabella: Yep and Phineas is going to win. "Go Phin-"

Khloe: Shut up! That is a retard song!

Isabella: no it isn't.

Khloe: Totally.

Isabella: Well I suggest we can end it now.

Khloe: Yep.

Hollyleaf: Here you guys go. (gives them each an army of robots)

Khloe/Isabella: Thanks. CHARGE!

Tyler: Has anyone-

BOOM!

Tyler: Aw come on! Holly, stop stealing my stuff!

Hollyleaf: And ruin the good action here, no way.

Tyler: There is nothing I can do to stop you isn't there.

Hollyleaf: Yep now I want some pizza. (pulls out a cell phone) Hello. Can I order 100 boxes of cheese and pepperoni pizza? Half of each please. And put this under Tyler. Thank you good bye.

Tyler: Is that my cellphone?

Hollyleaf: Yeah I just had to borrow it so I can order 100 boxes of pizza.

Tyler: 100 boxes! You are going to eat it all!

Hollyleaf: Of course not silly, I giving out to everyone.

Tyler: Yeah but don't you think that a 100 boxes of pizza is too much.

Hollyleaf: No.

Guy: Pizza Delivery!

Hollyleaf: Oh please bring it over here.

Guy: (looks at Tyler) Is your name Tyler?

TLYer: Yes.

Guy: That will be will be $1200.

Tyler: HOLLY!

Hollyleaf: What it is under your name nothing I could do about it.

Tyler: But I don't have that much money.

Hollyleaf: here give this to him. (gives Tyler $1200)

Tyler: Here you go.

Guy: Thanks.

Hollyleaf: Now you will be my slave for 5 chapters.

Tyler: What!

Hollyleaf: You made me use up my money so now you have to pay for it.

Tyler: *sigh* You are such a craftily devil.

Hollyleaf: And you are my slave so go to Mexico and get me tacos.

Tyler: Yes mam'

BOOM!

Hollyleaf: I'd almost forgotten them.

Chloe: Yep you are an excellent host.

Hollyleaf: I know I am.

Chloe: And here's a taco.

Hollyleaf: thank you. You can have some pizza and I will be sending you to Hawaii.

Chloe: Cool!

Hollyleaf: See I need more people like you.

Chloe: Please review for Hollyleaf!


	3. Chapter 2: Planning a Birthday

**Chapter 2: Planning a Birthday**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone!

Zak: Hello!

Hollyleaf: Anyways, Phineas and 2K are almost back!

Khloe: Finally!

Isabella: Go Phineas!

Hollyleaf: I can see them! They are just ahead!

Tyler: Go 2K!

Hollyleaf: Oh they are about several hundred miles.

Khloe: Who is ahead?

Hollyleaf: 2K, not Phineas, no 2K, no Phineas, no 2K, no Phineas (continues for 5 minutes)

Khloe: Oh shut up!

Hollyleaf: You are the one who asked.

Doofenshmirtz: Hello

Khloe: Who is that freak?

Doofenshmirtz: Ow that hurts.

Khloe: Do you really want it to hurt?

Doofenshmirtz: No.

Perry: Hello!

Hollyleaf: PERRY! (Big fan of Perry)

Perry: Um… hi.

Hollyleaf: I love you much Perry! You are so cuddly!

Perry: Maybe you can do that cuddly later. Now I have to beat up Dr. Doof.

Doof: That's mean.

Hollyleaf: No Perry. You just sit back and relax while I take care of this. (pulls out a remote and presses a button)

Perry: Ummm… is that a tank?

Hollyleaf: FIRE!

Doof: AHHHH!

BOOM!

Hollyleaf: YOU EVIL BAD MAN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT PERRY!

Perry: Okay… Holly-

BOOM!

Perry: Okay I got to admit, that was funny.

Doof: HELP ME!

Perry: Hollyleaf does not own TSS or Phineas & Ferb, only OCs.

BOOM!

Perry: This is both quite amusing and funny.

* * *

_**Phineas & Ferb POV**_

"I am sure that Chloe isn't telling us the whole truth," Phineas said.

"I'm sure she has a good reason to keep secrets. We don't really know them anyways," Isabella said.

"yeah I guess so," Phineas said. "I wonder. Who are they really?"

* * *

_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**_

"Hello Agent P! Nice to see you contained. Now see my- oh do you think that's good Norm?" Dr. Doof asked.

"Why are you playing with a doll sir?" Norm asked.

"This is not a doll. It is Perry the prentapus. I wonder where Agent P is. They better not be ditching me again for some other agent," Dr. Doof said.

"Since he is not here, I will do my evil scheme without him. Behold replay-whatever-happen-20-minutes-ago-inator!" Dr. Doof said.

"I have no idea why I built this anyways," Dr. Doof said. "Anyways what happened 20 minutes ago? That's why I built this thing, I forgot what I did 20 minutes ago so I built this to help me out."

Vanessa came walking in the room.

"What are you doing dad?" Vanessa asked.

"I forgot what I did 20 minutes ago so I built this to help me remember," Doof said.

"So this has no evil purpose to it?" Vanessa said.

"No not that I know of," Doof said.

"I'm leaving dad," Vanessa said.

"Can you stay just for this?" Doof begged.

"Fine, just this one time," Vanessa said taking a seat.

"Okay let's see what happen," Doof said.

The inator was a large TV screen. The screen started to show the Danville Woods.

"What! This isn't where it was supposed to be at- wait whats that?" Doof asked.

The screen zoomed in. It showed a boy with a white star talking to some kids in gear. Déjà vu moment. The kid turned away with a gorilla cat and the thing left the kid. The kid then ran into the Danville Creature. A girl appeared out of nowhere and she used powers with the boy. They calm the creature and the girl called out the kids from before. They were well hidden but she knew where they were anyways. She disappeared with the boy and the creature.

"Hey Vanessa, I found a new scheme," Doof said with an evil grin.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now," Vanessa said getting up from her seat.

"Tell your mom that you had a good time," Doof said as Vanessa left.

"Okay so what are you going to do sir," Norm asked.

"I am going to capture that girl. All I need is that boy," Doof says with an evil laugh then he starts to cough. "I am going to need to work on that laugh."

* * *

_**Saturday's POV**_

"We are back," Chloe says with a sigh. Chloe walks up to Zak and slaps him. "You dummy! You could have gotten Perry's secret out!"

"Sorry Chloe," Zak said. "Anyways, why did you have to bring it here?"

"You mean DC?" Chloe asked.

"DC?" Zak repeated.

"You know, the Danville Creature. I gave him a nickname," Chloe said with a huge grin on her face.

DC came over to Chloe and sat right next to her. Chloe started to pet DC's head.

"I couldn't just leave him there can I. Besides, I promised him tons of meat," Chloe said.

Chloe got up and DC followed her towards the kitchen. Chloe opened the fridge and started to give some raw meat to DC. It roared in happiness and began to eat.

"I am going back out to get the others," Chloe says before disappearing.

"Huh, that was quick. Usually, we get into some kind of trouble but today seems like our luck-"

Chloe appeared again. She was huffing and puffing. She was holding onto her knees.

"Chloe you alright?" Zak asked worriedly.

"Yeah I am," Chloe said. She let go of her knees and stood up. She was about to say something but she fainted. Zak ran over to her and started to shake her.

"Chloe! Wake Up! Please!" Zak cried. Chloe still didn't respond. Her breathing became heavy.

"Chloe!" Zak exclaimed. His eyes began to water.

"Chloe, wake up," he whispered. Her eyes began to flutter.

"Chloe?" Zak cheerfully said.

"Ugh, one of the worst vision knock outs ever," Chloe said getting up like nothing happened.

"What vision?" Zak asked.

"I had a vision of the future. I was trying not to worry you about it. *sigh* I told you not to worry. I teleported back here so I knew that I was safe-" Chloe stopped. Chloe saw that Zak was crying. She went over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Zak," she whispered to him.

"It's okay Chloe," Zak says getting up.

"Umm, we should get moving," Chloe said.

"Yeah, um are you okay?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I was thinking of something. I am going to the hanger," Chloe says turning on heels and walks towards the back of the ship.

Chloe had something very disturbing in her mind. It was the vision. It was on her mind as she walked through the air ship. What happened in the vision was horrible. Most of the time, her visions were exact. Sometimes, depending on what happens, the visions can change.

The vision showed Dr. Doofinshmertz controlling the Tri-state area. That wasn't even the bad part. Zak was in a prision cell trapped by chains. Chloe came by wearing a maids dress. She had an evil look on her eyes.

"Chloe why are you doing this?" Zak said.

"Like I told you many times before, I am only obeying my master. Now for trying to disobey orders again, which is not to ask any questions, I have to punish you," Chloe said in a monotone voice.

Chloe formed a fire whip and began to whip Zak. Zak cried out in pain but Chloe only enjoyed it. Zak was bleeding and Chloe soon left.

Candace was leader of the Resistance with Isabella at her side. They were trying to stop Doof and Chloe. The Fireside Girls became part of the Resistance, too.

Phineas and Ferb were also in the prison too. They were force to build things for Doof. If they did not obey, all of their families, friends, and themselves would pay.

Doof was sitting in a chair when Chloe came up to him. She walked in and kneeled at Doof. Doof stood up and went to go pet her head.

"None of this would be possible if you weren't here," Doof said.

"Yes master," Chloe said in monotone voice.

"Good, that Zak is not being any trouble to you," Doof asked.

"I don't even care for him. I had this crazy feeling called love but now I have no use of it just like all of my feelings," Chloe said.

"Good now-"

Doof was cut off at the end.

Chloe wondered who this man is. _He is scary. How did he manage to do something to me? _Chloe thought. _I just don't want this vision to come true. If it does, I won't ever forgive myself. I just need to keep myself away from him, that's all. If I was forced to obey him, I would obey him._

Chloe was at the back of the hanger.

"Wow, I was hoping it would take longer to get here," Chloe said aloud.

Chloe sighed and opened the hanger. She wasn't even looking to see who was there, if anyone was there anyways. Chloe walked away hoping that no one was there.

"Chloe?"

It was Tyler. Chloe turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Tyler. Did you tell the others about DC?" Chloe asked.

"DC?" Tyler asked.

"Danville Creature. I think he sounds better as DC. It kind of reminds me on like a DJ nickname," Chloe said.

"You and your nicknames. Anyways Perry is going around to each of the Saturdays and making sure that they know to come back. That cryptic was easy to handle?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah pretty easy. Zak was having a "bit" trouble with it at first until I arrived," Chloe replied.

Tyler laughed at this and soon Chloe joined too. She stopped laughing because she felt someone coming their way.

"Well, someone's coming our way," Chloe said.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know but it is coming from the air fast," Chloe said.

"What-" Tyler was cut off. It turns out to be Perry in his hover jet.

"HI PERRY!" Chloe cheered while waving her arms at Perry.

Perry waved back.

"Come on Chloe we have to get you to someplace," Tyler said dragging me away.

"NO! Let me go!" Chloe cried as Tyler dragged her away.

Perry landed his jet and went into living room where Zak was.

"Hey Perry," Zak said.

"Hey. I heard from Tyler that in two days, it will be Chloe's Birthday," Perry said.

"Yeah and I have a good idea of party planners," Zak said.

"Who?" Perry asked.

"Phineas and Ferb," Zak said.

"What!" Perry exclaimed.

"Let's just said that I found you and brought you to your house," Zak said.

"Okay," Perry said.

"Let's go to the hanger," Zak said.

Perry nodded his head and they went to the hovercraft. They both manage to fit in the hoverjet. Perry flew towards his house and landed a block away. Perry's hoverjet soon disappeared. Perry and Zak walked towards the Flynn-Fletcher house with the help of Perry's guidance. They soon arrived at the front of the house. Perry took off his fedora and Zak picked him up. Zak rang the doorbell and Phineas answered the door.

"Hi Zak!" Phineas greeted.

"Hey Phineas. Is this your platypus?" Zak asked holding up Perry.

"Yeah, his name is Perry," Phineas said.

"Can I come in?" Zak asked.

"Sure," Phineas said letting Zak in.

"hey Phineas, if you could do awesome tech like that today, then you can throw an awesome party too right?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, we throw the best parties ever!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Really? I would like you do me a favor. My cousin, Chloe, her birthday is in two days. Her favorite colors are green and black. She likes flowers and animals. Also she likes vanilla cake and her dress should be... I don't know about that. Have your sister if you have one or a girl to help you out. Here's a picture of her to help you out," Zak said giving Phineas a picture of Chloe.

**(This is the picture that Zak had in the last chapter of Kur Again: Operation Smoke Mirror) **In this picture, she was wearing a black tank top with green flowers on it. Chloe was cheerfully smiling as her hair was flowing in the wind. The sunshine seemed to make Chloe glow. Her green ribbions in her hair was clinging on as she was sitting down in the green grass with flowers blooming all around her.

"Okay I will see what I can do about it," Phineas said.

"Where's your parents?" Zak asked.

"They are at an antic shop," Phineas said.

"Okay-"

"Phineas, who is that?" some girl with orange hair said from the stairs.

"This is Zak. He needs a party for his cousin in 2 days," Phineas said.

"Oh you guys are going to be busted," the girl said running back upstairs.

"Who is that?" Zak asked.

"That was Candace, our big sister. She always tries to bust us for doing all the inventions we do," Phineas said.

"Oh okay then. Say where is Ferb?" Zak asked.

"Oh want to come in the backyard?" Phineas asked.

"Sure," Zak says as he followed Phineas into the backyard.

"WOW!" Zak said.

Everyone was riding on bikes.

"So what did you do to the bikes?" Zak asked.

"Well, it can fly, go through walls, and-"

"Whoa do you have an extra one?" Zak asked.

"Yeah its-"

Zak already took it and went to go flying in the air with the rest of the group. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Zak, and Phineas were riding their bikes. Zak landed his bike and the others followed.

"Hey I have to go. Do you mind that I borrow this?" Zak asked.

"Yeah sure. Actually, you can keep it," Phineas said.

"Thanks Phineas," Zak said.

"You're welcome," Phineas replied.

"Hey Zak, are you coming back?" Isabella asked.

"Um… well I have to get all that party stuff from Phineas and Ferb," Zak said.

"Party stuff?" Isabella repeated.

"Oh sorry. In 2 days, it will be my cousin's, Chloe's, birthday. I asked Phineas and Ferb well just Phineas but he agreed to help," Zak said.

"We can help," Isabella said.

"Yeah you can help with the dress and maybe Candace might help," Phineas said.

"Cool, now I can get my Sewing An Outfit patch," Isabella said.

"You can work on it tomorrow if you want to," Zak said.

"Okay we will meet up here tomorrow," Phineas said.

"Okay!" everyone cheered.

"Okay, goodbye Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet," Zak said.

"Goodbye Zak!" everyone else said

Zak got on the bike and rode away. Candace came into the backyard with Linda.

"Hi you guys. You had a nice time riding bikes?" Linda asked.

"Yeah we did," Phineas said.

"Who wants some apple pie?" Linda asked going inside.

"Me!" everyone except Candace and Linda said.

* * *

_**Saturday's POV**_

Zak rode the bike back to the airship. This bike was orange flames and black background. Zak loved it. He pressed a button and rode through the wall. He was in the hanger so he left his bike there and went to go see what Tyler had did to keep Chloe busy and to tell him about the news. There was shouting coming from the training hall.

"You can't defeat me!" a voice roared.

"Yeah but even if I am not allowed to use my powers, I will still beat you!" another voice declared.

Zak went inside the training hall. It was a mess. There were black spots which were obviously from explosions. Chloe threw a smoke bomb at Tyler and Tyler rolled away. Chloe aimed her bow at Tyler and fired. It would have hit Tyler in the head if it didn't disappear the next second.

_Oh, I see, Chloe is using her fire power to disintegrate the arrows._ Zak thought.

"Kill," Chloe said.

"Yeah so that's 40, for you, to 30, for me," Tyler said.

"See you can't beat me," Chloe mocked.

Tyler threw a bomb at Chloe who quickly kicked the bomb away towards Tyler. Tyler flew up in the air and Chloe aimed her bow and fired. It hit Tyler's jet making it explode. Tyler fell to the ground and the bomb exploded making Tyler fly up into the air and down.

"That was very sneaky Tyler," Chloe said.

"Well, even the good guys have to play dirty every once and a while," Tyler said.

"Yeah that is true," Chloe said.

"Anyways want to continue?" Tyler asked.

"While Zak is here?" Chloe said turning towards Zak.

"You saw me win that right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes-"

"And the one before you were going to say," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Zak said. "Anyways this is where Tyler dragged you away?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "He thought he could beat me if I didn't use my powers and I totally beat!"

"Yeah you did. When did you get so good with a bow and arrow?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I figured that if I couldn't use my powers, I would use a bow and arrow," Chloe said.

"Well, you are good at that," Zak said.

"Yeah, when did you start?" Tyler asked.

"Only a few months ago," Chloe said.

"WHAT!" Tyler and Zak exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't practice every day but it fun to do!" Chloe said.

"WHAT!" Tyler and Zak both exclaimed again.

"I guess I am a natural to archery," Chloe said.

"Yeah you are," Zak said.

"Anyways, I am going to the kitchen to make something. See you guys in 30 minutes," Chloe said running out of the training hall.

"Hey Zak," Tyler said.

"Yeah," Zak replied.

"Did you do it?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I did it, they will be done and they are willing to host it in there backyard," Zak said.

"Okay good," Tyler sighed.

"Let's go to Chloe and find out what she is cooking," Zak said.

"Alright," Tyler said leaving the room with Zak.

At the kitchen was the most glorious dinner that has ever been severed to them. Steak, salad, fish, vegetables, and more! The food tasted so good that even the green beans (Zak doesn't really like them) was super good.

"Wow you got me eating my worst type of food," Zak said.

"When our parents died, she become a fine cook," Tyler said.

"You bet!" Chloe said.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Zak asked Chloe.

"Well, I want to go check out the places around Danville, like the mall or the museum or even Flynn-Fletcher house too," Chloe said.

"Okay we will visit Phineas and Ferb first thing tomorrow morning," Tyler said smoothly.

Zak leaned towards Tyler.

"Don't you think that might be a bit of trouble?" Zak whispered to Tyler.

"No, as long as you have breakfast with them then leave with Chloe right afterwards," Tyler whispered back.

Zak nodded as they ate their foods and left for bed. Everyone was soon asleep except Chloe. The vision was still plaguing her mind. It was like a blister in your finger and you couldn't get it out.

Chloe left her room and walked around the ship. She soon came upon to a window and sat on it. She looked up to the stars and the moon. While Chloe was on the run, Chloe would look up to the stars and sing to them. They were her only friends that were always with her.

Today, she didn't feel like singing. She jumped out of the window and landed on her feet in the forest. She teleported to the ground or that would have been one nasty fall. She changed into her hybrid form, a cat, and ran through the woods. It was really nice to Chloe. She wanted to relax in the woods and this was already helping her.

Chloe walked back to the ship and teleported back in. Chloe walked down to her room and fell asleep but not without nightmares about the vision.

* * *

Hollyleaf: So how was that?

Chloe: About the vision, horrible, and about my birthday, that is a total yes.

Hollyleaf: Anyways, 2K and Phineas are almost back. And the winner is- a tie.

2K/Phineas: WHAT!

Hollyleaf: Anyways you guys can have these two giant trophes.

2K: Winner!

Phineas: 1st place in Science fair?

Hollyleaf: Sorry I had to get these last minute because they don't have a fastest around the world trophie. Anyways, I also had to that science fair from someplace else.

Tyler: HOLLY! Did you steal my science fair trophy? I couldn't find it anywhere!

Hollyleaf: Well, I made a copy of it. Now there is that one and the original one.

Tyler: Where is the original one?

Hollyleaf: I sort of lost in that huge pile of junk…

Tyler: What! My trophy! (dives into the pile of junk that is a mile high)

Hollyleaf: Anyways, I got these free cool sunglass. (puts them on)

Khloe: What now?

Chloe: I have no idea.

Hollyleaf: Since this a long chapter, I will end it.

Chloe: No don't end it now.

Hollyleaf: Why not?

Chloe: Because this is fun to do!

Hollyleaf: Now this is even longer.

Chloe: See I help!

Hollyleaf: That's mean.

Khloe: Hey! That's supposed to my job.

Chloe: Oh yeah.

Khloe: Yeah and now please review for Hollyleaf!

**OC'S ARE STILL NEEDED! LOOK ON MY ACCOUNT FOR INFORMATION. Also, I am a good archer so I wanted Chloe to be one too! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Worst Birthday Ever

**Chapter 4: Worst Birthday Ever**

Chloe: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO NAME THE CHAPTER "WORST BIRTHDAY EVER"?

Hollyleaf: Um, well, um got to go! (runs away)

Chloe: WHY YOU!

Hollyleaf": AHHHH!

Khloe: Anyways, the guys are now building their projects except they kept it hidden. Dang it!

Norm: Hi I'm Norm.

Khloe: What are you?

Norm: Hi I'm Norm.

Khloe: Shut up.

Norm: Hi I'm Norm.

Khloe: SHUT UP!

Norm: Hi I'm-

Perry comes in and kicks him.

Norm: Ow that hurts. Time to bring out weapons. Battle mode engage.

(Weaponry from Norm Unleashed)

Khloe: What the-

Norm: Time to meet your doom.

Khloe: Yeah sure.

Perry: Grr. (Come on Khloe and lets battle this robot)

Khloe: Sure but don't get in my way or else I will make sure that you get hurt.

Norm VS. Khloe and Perry

(Battle continues)

5 Minutes later

Khloe: You are powered by a squirrel?

Norm: Yes, Yes I am.

Perry: *brings out an acorn*

Khloe: Good idea.

Norm: An acorn won't do anything. *squirrel get out and eats the acorn* Oh I see goo-d byyyyye.

Perry: Grr. (Thanks)

Khloe: Whatever like I needed your help.

Perry: Grr. (I take that back)

Khloe: Whatever.

Hollyleaf: Um, anyways I do not own TSS or P & F.

* * *

_**Airship**_

_**7 am**_

Chloe woke up in her pajamas again. She yawned as she got up only to find something sleeping on her. On her was a white wolf sleeping on her and a Phoenix too. She nudged them awake and the wolf lifted up its head. It's red eyes seemed too bloody. The Phoenix however was a mix of an orange, yellow and red.

"Good morning, you know you could have at least knock and I would have gotten you a proper place to sleep," Chloe said.

"I know," the wolf said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted.

"Aww you guys remembered," Chloe said.

"Of course we would," the phoenix said.

"So Ayumu and Kiyanna how are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm good," Kiyanna said returning to her human form.

She was a gorgeous long red headed beauty. Her fired eyes and her red hair were matching. She was wearing a red, orange, and yellow blouse with black pants. She was a little bit taller than Chloe too but they were the same age.

The wolf also changed into his human form. His blood red eyes were the one thing that really stood out. He had white hair that was all over the place. He was wearing a white shirt and at the bottom was like red paint splattered all over the place. He was wearing black pants and boots too.

"Same here, so how is your mission going?" Ayumu asked.

"Oh good, we stopped here for a cryptid and then we decided to stay for a while," Chloe said.

"That's good," Kiyanna said.

Someone knock on the door and came in. It was Zak and he was carrying food for Chloe. He walked past Ayumu and Kiyanna and gave Chloe her food.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHLOE!" Zak shouted.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"And who are they?" Zak asked.

"Oh these are some of my friends from Makono," Chloe said.

"Cool, my name is Zak Saturday," Zak said.

"My name is Kiyanna, age 14, and this is Ayumu, age 14," Kiyanna said pointing to herself then Ayumu.

Then Tyler came in with some people. One girl was a girl with long blond kind of wavy hair. She was fairly tall and had a scar on her lightly tanned face. Her hazel eyes shone. She was wearing a Hot Topic t-shirt with jeans and a belt that says "I Love Mustaches." Another girl was about the same height as Chloe and lightly tanned. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue bow on her head and had a school girl uniform on. There was a boy there too. He had silver hair and blue eyes. He was lightly tanned and was wearing a purple hoodie with a white shirt underneath and some jeans and purple All-Star shoes. Lastly, there was a girl with purple hair. She had amber eyes that stood out. She was wearing a purple tank top and a blue shirt. She was wearing Mary Jane shoes with tall socks.

"You guys are here too!" Chloe shouted.

"Yep we all are here for your birthday," all of them said.

"You guys," Chloe said happily.

"Who are you?" Zak asked pointing to each of them.

"Sorry, the tall girl is Mackenzie, the girl with the short blond hair is Julia, the boy is Michael, and the purple haired girl is Jasmine," Chloe said.

"Cool, I am Zak Saturday," Zak said.

"Don't you think this room is getting a bit crowded," Chloe said.

"Yeah," they all said.

Chloe burst out in laughter and soon everyone else joined.

"I am going to eat my food, um, so please get out, I will talk to each of you guys after I'm done," Chloe said.

Everyone left but Tyler stayed. Chloe started to eat her food down like crazy and when she was finished, she wiped her face off and layed back down on her bed.

"Happy Birthday sis," Tyler said.

"Thanks bro, you planned all of this?" Chloe said sitting up.

"Yep, and a little help of white star and two other people," Tyler said.

"You are the best brother in the world," Chloe said.

"Now, don't forget about our family tradition," Tyler said.

"Okay at least let's go into the training room and everyone else can come," Chloe said.

"Okay I will meet you up with everyone else while you get dress," Tyler said leaving the room.

"Okay," Chloe said picking out a green tank top and black shorts with her combat boots. She put her hair up in ponytails and left her room. When she got to the training room, everyone was standing at the sides of the training room on bleachers. Even Phineas and Ferb with the Fireside Girls were here.

"Ready for our tradition sis," Tyler called out as Chloe walked towards him.

"Yep toss me it," Chloe said.

"Okay," Tyler said tossing her a shot. She gave herself the shot to numb her powers until the tradition was over.

"Pick your weapon," Tyler said.

"Okay," Chloe said grabbing her bow and arrows. The arrows' tip were replaced with half sphere so it wouldn't be non-lethal shots. Tyler grabbed twin pair daggers with the hilt on it.

* * *

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Tyler and Chloe shouted as they charged at each other. Chloe shot her bow and it hit Tyler.

_Chloe: 1 Tyler: 0_

Tyler charged forward but Chloe was fasted. She pulled out an arrow and plunge it at Tyler.

_Chloe: 2 Tyler: 0_

Tyler quickly turned around and hit Chloe.

_Chloe: 2 Tyler: 1_

Chloe flipped backwards and Tyler jumped back. Chloe aimed and fired multiple arrows at Tyler. All of them hit him.

_Chloe: 6 Tyler: 1_

Tyler ran and hit Chloe several time before retreating.

_Chloe: 6 Tyler: 5_

Chloe fired more arrows at him. He ran and one got him but in return, her threw one at her and she got hit.

_Chloe: 7 Tyler: 6_

Chloe picked up the dagger and aimed her bow with it and fired. Tyler wasn't fast enough because the dagger got him.

_Chloe: 8 Tyler: 6_

Tyler picked up his dagger and ran. He grabbed some her arrows along the way. He started to throw them at her but she dodge all but 3 of them.

_Chloe: 8 Tyler 9_

Chloe quickly shots one of her arrows at him and hits him.

_Chloe: 9 Tyler: 9_

Chloe and Tyler charge dropping their weapons. They were now fighting hand to hand. Chloe punched him and he kicked her feet from under but she grabbed his hand dragging him down with her. Chloe punch him in the face and Tyler couldn't take it anymore and lost.

"Chloe: 10 Tyler: 9," Chloe shouted.

* * *

"Chloe you did a good job," Tyler said.

"Here let me heal those bruises for you," Chloe said tending to her brother before turning to the crowd and bowed with Tyler.

"Now," Tyler said putting a blindfold on her.

"Okay now for now, you will have to close your eyes real quick," Tyler whispered to Chloe who nodded. Tyler nodded his head at Phineas and Ferb. Ferb took out a small present box and opened it up. The whole party appeared. Love Handle was on stage with green and black flowers everywhere. Black and green streamers were also hanging from the ceiling. Black and green balloons were at every table except at the food table. The food table had lamb cobbler, turkey, chicken and-

"FISH!" Chloe shouted.

Every guest was now dressed with tuxs and dresses except Chloe.

"Come on Chloe, we are going to change you into your dress," Isabella said grabbing the blinded Chloe and left to Chloe's room.

Isabella took off the blindfold and gave Chloe a dress. It was short black and green dress.

"This is beautiful," CHLoe said.

"Yep here are your heels too," Isabella said handing her some black heels.

Chloe put them on and Isabella curled her hair and put it to her left side of her shoulder with a green bow keeping it all together.

"Thanks Isabella," Chloe said.

"You're welcome," Isabella said sadly.

"Is this about Phineas?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I just want him to know that I really like him but I don't know what to do about it," Isabella asked.

"I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you," Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"He likes you," Chloe said.

"Really?" Isabella said.

"Yeah let's go to the party," Chloe said. They walked down the hallway. Isabella in her pink sparkling dress and Chloe in her short black and green dress. They opened the doors and everyone was having a blast but they all stopped at they looked at Chloe. They all had to admit that Chloe looked sexy in that dress. Chloe came over to Zak and they started to dance. Soon Isabella and Phineas joined too, with everyone else following. Love Handle was playing a song and then everyone changed with someone else. Chloe was now with Ayumu.

"Hey Ayumu," Chloe greeted him.

"Hey Chloe, you very nice in that dress," Ayumu said.

"Why thank you," Chloe replied.

Then everyone switched again now she was with Michael.

"Nice to see you again Michael," Chloe said.

"I missed you," Michael said.

"I miss you too," Chloe said.

Now everyone bowed to their partners and split up from dancing to food. Chloe went for the food because there was fish. Her cat part couldn't resist and cat ears and tail appeared.

"Um, Chloe you got cat ears and a tail," Zak said.

"Sorry that's just the cat side getting to me," Chloe said.

"Oh because of the fish," Zak said.

"Yes," Chloe said nodding her head.

Chloe grabbed some fish with her mouth and walked away. They all grabbed something to eat and sat down.

"So Chloe how are you?" Mackenzie asked.

"I've been good," Chloe said.

"You got crush?" Julia asked. This was her favorite question.

"Jul-"

"Yes," Chloe admitted pushing her two fingers together.

"WHO!" All the girls asked.

"Okay keep it a secret but it's Zak," Chloe said blushing.

"No way," they all said.

"Yeah," Chloe said blushing even harder.

"Okay besides your new crush, what else is new?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I turned 14 today; have awesome friends, what more can I say?" Chloe asked.

"Aww thanks so much," they all said.

"So how's things back at home?" Chloe asked.

"Good," Julia said.

"So let's open the presents!" Chloe cheered.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Chloe sat down by the present table which had a mile high pile of presents. Chloe opened the nearest one to her. It was a long thin present box with white wrapping paper and tied with a red ribbon. Inside was a black bow and green arrows. She read the tag and this was from Tyler.

"Thanks so much Tyler," Chloe said.

"You're welcome," Tyler said.

Chloe opened more presents from Ayumu, Kiyanna, Mackenzie, Julia, Jasmine, and the Saturdays except Zak. Her presents were (in order that were just named) a dream catcher, a firestone, a camera, a microphone, a jasmine plant, and a picture of the whole family with Chloe and Tyler.

"Thanks so much everyone!" Chloe shouted.

"You're welcome!" everyone shouted.

Chloe got up and went to Zak.

"Where's your present?" Chloe asked.

"Um here you go," Zak said handing her a present. It was black wrapping and green ribbon. Chloe opened it up and gasped. Inside was a cat with green eyes. It had a bell with a green collar around its neck. It also had a large green bow on its tail. Chloe hugged Zak who blushed.

"Thank you so much Zak!" Chloe shouted.

"Um, you're welcome," Zak said.

"I want to go try out my bow outside," Chloe said.

"Okay we will meet you outside," Zak said.

Chloe left with her bow in her hand, arrows on her back and her cat from Zak on the other hand. She teleported outside but she sense something was here. She turned and looked around. She heard something but it was above her. She looked up and there was a huge purple blimp. _Oh no,_ she thought. It had a claw and it reached down to grab her. She let it grab her and she was inside the blimp.

"Hello Doofenshmirtz," Chloe said.

"How do you know my name?" Doof said.

"I know things that you wouldn't even guess," Chloe said.

"Like what?" Doof asked.

"I know you are here to kidnap me to become your maid so you can rule the Tri-State area," Chloe said.

"Wow, you're good," Doof said.

"Also, Agent P is here too am I not correct?" Chloe said.

"Okay yes he is here," Doof said revealing Perry trapped in tight jacket.

"Okay well I am not going to make it easy for you to kidnap me," Chloe said aim her bow and firing. She pinned Doof to the wall and went to go free Perry.

"It's okay Perry, I will free you," Chloe said snapping her fingers. The jacket burn up but left Perry unharmed. Chloe grabbed Perry and teleported out of there. She turn and a needle appeared just above the blimp. It popped the blimp and sent Doof flying.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus and the other girl who has cool powers!" Doof shouted.

"Are you okay Perry?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah I am okay," Perry said hiding his fedora.

"Now let's go," Chloe said picking up Perry and teleported back inside the airship. They were back in Chloe's room full of all the presents that Chloe got.

"Hey Perry, can you keep a secret, well of course you can," Chloe said.

"Yes, but continue," Perry said.

"Well, I can see the future but this vision is really bad," Chloe said.

"Okay well, tell me about it," Perry said.

"How about I show you?" Chloe said pulling out the vision.

After the vision Perry was shocked.

"Don't worry, my visions aren't always going to happen," Chloe said.

"Good, we just need to keep Doof away from you," Perry said.

"I can handle him as long as he doesn't have something like this," Chloe said holding up the shot.

"What's that?" Perry asked.

"This is a shot to numb my powers. This can last up to 3 hours or less depending how much you give me," Chloe said.

"Okay we have to make sure that Doof doesn't get that?" Perry asked.

"Yep, as long he doesn't get that we will be fine," Chloe said.

"Okay," Perry said.

Unknowing to them, they had someone listening to their conversation. It was Kiyanna and Ayumu. Once they heard them coming out, they quickly left the area as Chloe and Perry came out. They came out and they went back into the party. Everyone was there again because they didn't see Chloe so they went back in.

"My birthday is ruined," Chloe murmured underneath her breath as she entered the room.

Chloe put a fake smile on her face as she entered. Kiyanna and Ayumu were talking away from everyone else. Zak smiled when she walked in. She fake smiled and walked in with Perry in her arms. Phineas and Ferb came over to Perry.

"What are you doing here Perry? Are you here for Chloe's party too?" Phineas asked.

Perry grred as he was taken by his owners to go find something interesting to do. Chloe walked over to Kiyanna and Ayumu.

"I know you guys well, so you heard?" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah we did," Kiyanna replied.

"Let's go outside, you guys are inching to go hybrid right?" Chloe said with a smirk.

They nodded as they teleported outside. Chloe changed into a small black cat, Ayumu changed into a white wolf, and Kiyanna changed into a phoenix. Ayumu and Chloe ran through the forest while Kiyanna flew from above. They loved it while they run/flew. Kiyanna spotted a cave ahead and they all went inside. They changed back into humans and sat down. Kiyanna lit up the cave with her fire.

"Okay you heard all of it?" Chloe asked.

"Yep," Kiyanna said.

"Here you might as well see it," Chloe said showing them the vision.

"Wow, that totally sucks for you," Ayumu said.

"I know. My visions are most likely what will happen next but this is too horrible. It's been plaguing my dreams," Chloe said.

"Mind if I take a look at them?" Ayumu asked.

"I don't mind," Chloe said closing her eyes.

Ayumu reached out and touched her forehead. He soon entered her dream world. There are always two sides of the dream world, the dreams and the nightmares. He prefer to stay away from the nightmares but this time he went. All he needed to do was to enter just a bit since it was her recent dream. He stepped inside a few feet and soon found himself in front of what anyone would call torture for sure. It was Doof ruling the Tri-State area, Chloe torturing Zak in fact she was enjoying it but on the inside she was crying her tears in streams. He continues to watch the scene until he couldn't take it. He went out of the nightmare land and went into the dream land. It had more pleasant dreams about Zak and some other things too. He pulled the dreams closer to her mind and went out of her mind.

"I saw your nightmare but anyways, I pulled out more pleasant dreams from your mind," Ayumu said.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"Anyways do I want to know what happen?" Kiyanna asked.

"No," Ayumu said.

"Okay so Chloe will you be okay?" Kiyanna asked.

"Yeah Kiya," Chloe said.

"CHLOE! KIYANNA! AYUMU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ugh we better get going," Kiya said getting up with Chloe and Ayumu following her. Outside were a golden retriever, a western meadowlark, and a purple dragon.

"Hello Mackenzie, Julia, and Jasmine," Chloe greeted them.

"We got worried because you left so we went to go look for you," Mackenzie said.

"Sorry to worry you guys, we went out for a run," Chloe said.

"It's okay," Jasmine said. Jasmine knew that Chloe wasn't just out here just for a run especially if they were in a cave.

"How about we all take a run back to the airship?" Chloe suggested.

"Okay!" Ayumu and Kiyanna shouted and turned into their hybrid forms. They started to run or fly away.

Chloe also changed too and went after then with everyone else on her tail. They soon arrived back at the ship. Chloe ran back into the training hall with everyone that was with her on her tail still in hybrid form.

"Wait up Chloe!" Jasmine roared.

"Try to catch me!" Chloe mewed as she ran faster.

"Oh great what you have done Jasmine," Mackenzie said.

"Um, Jasmine, try to do a better job next time please," Julia said.

"Jaz you gotta at least try to do better okay," Ayumu teased.

"Why you!" Jasminse shouted at Ayumu. Jasmine and Ayumu have this friendimy relationship. They always argued over whatever they can argue about. They've always been like that for a long time.

"Jasmine its not very polite to be angry on someone's birthday now is it?" Ayumu said tauntingly.

"Jasmine and Ayumu," Chloe said very darkly.

"Y-y-yes," the both said very scared.

"AT LEAST TAKE YOUR FIGHTS OUTSIDE!" Chloe shouted. She snapped her fingers and both of them disappeared.

"Wow, scary," Kiyanna said.

"I agree," Mackenzie said with a sweat drop.

"Now, let's go grab a drink shall we?" Chloe said in a calm voice like nothing had happened.

"Sure I guess," Kiyanna said.

"I can't believe how she manages to take care of situations," Mackenzie says with a sweat drop.

Chloe starts to walk into the kitchen with everyone still in hybrid form. This scared Doyle as he saw a cat, which didn't scare him, a dog, same here, a bird, the same, and a phoenix which did scare him. He watched them get drinks from the fridge and sat down. They mewed, barked, and chirped as they seemed to talk to each other.

Doyle already figured out that the cat was Chloe, the dog and the bird was either Mackenzie or Julia, and the phoenix must be Kiyanna. He wondered where Ayumu and Jasmine were when a wolf and a dragon came in. This scared him but he knew that it was only Ayumu and Jasmine. They came in and grabbed a drink and sat down.

Doyle got up and left the room while the hybrids continued to talk to each other. Doyle couldn't even understand a thing while the cryptids came over to them and started to talk with them too.

Chloe however was thinking one thing, this was worst birthday she ever had.

* * *

Ayumu: YEAH!

Jasmine: What?

Ayumu: I don't know.

Jasmine: You mean you just said yeah just because you felt like it.

Ayumu: Yep.

Jasmine: Why you!

Ayumu: Grrr.

Jasmine: Roar.

Hollyleaf: TAKE COVER!

Jasmine: ATTACK!

Ayumu: CHARGE!

Chloe: Ugh, why do they always do this?

Hollyleaf: As for the builders, I have a surprise for them. PHINEAS AND FERB! 2K AND TYLER! COME HERE!

P&F/2K&Tyler: Yes.

Hollyleaf: Okay so here is a quick challenge. There are two sets of tools. One is booby trap and the other is not. Both teams can vote on one or both of them. If ou don't explode you won't get a set back. If you do, you get a setback chosen by me or by the other team. Okay decide!

P&F: Um, that one. *right one*

2K/Tyler: Um, that one. *left one*

Hollyleaf: Now let's see who explodes.

Tyler: Wait where did all these explosives come from?

Hollyleaf: *press*

_**BOOM!**_

Tyler/2K: AHHHHH!

Hollyleaf: Good job Phineas and Ferb. How did you know that the right one was the right one?

Ferb: Because the right one is always right.

Hollyleaf: I guess you had the same idea as me.

P&F: Yep!

Hollyleaf: Okay what will it be, tools frozen in ice or parts of their invention goes missing. The first one is tools are frozen in ice. They have to get them all out before they can get back to work. The second one is parts of their invention is hidden and they have to go find it. They have to find it and drag it back to their invention then they can get back to work. So which will it be.

P&F: The second one!

Hollyleaf: Good choice. There will be 3 parts of their invention will be missing. Now Tyler and 2K go find it.

2K: dang it.

Tyler: *sigh* I can't believe we gotten beaten by kids.

Perry: Grr. (Please review for Hollyleaf)

Hollyleaf: *sigh* *faints*

Perry: Grr. (Will she be alright?)

Khloe: I guess so.


	5. Chapter 5: The Incoming StormThe End

**Chapter 5: An Incoming Storm/The End**

Hollyleaf: Yes this is the ending chapter. I was planning to make this longer but I couldn't think of anything else so yeah. Now to our story. I do not own TSS or P&F.

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

I began to look at the pictures that I had taken that day. I smiled as I went through picture by picture (Like one was Zak smiling with frosting over his mouth and another was Tyler having a KICK ME sign which Doyle in the background was about to do.) I transferred it to my laptop (I been carrying this with me. It is small so it is easier to carry it.) I smiled and thought of all the things I can put in my scrapbook.

I was tired and everyone was already asleep. I can't help thinking that was just the beginning. The next time I face Doof maybe my last. I was flopped onto my bed and fell asleep a few short minutes after.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

I grinned as I sent Norm to get that girl. Thankfully she fell asleep at like 12 o'clock in the MORNING! I was mad but as long as she was in my custody, I would be fine. I took some time to figure out how to numb her powers is when I saw a dart. I also ordered Norm to grab tons of them. If I could rule the Tri-State area, maybe I will be me just a bit eviler… that didn't sound right, oh well. Norm was back with the girl. She was in her pajamas sleeping like an angel. Norm had her tied up and gave her one of those shots. I grinned as finally part of my plan worked.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

I wake up and yawned. I went over to Chloe's room not even bothering to change.

"Hey Chloe?" I said half tired and awake. No response. I shrugged and I went back into my room. I changed and went back to her room.

"Chloe you up?" I said knocking on the door. I went inside and found Chloe wasn't there. I figured that she was at breakfast already so I went to the kitchen only to find Doyle there.

"Have you guys seen Chloe?" I asked.

"No we haven't," Doyle said.

"Oh," I said in disappointment going to the command room. Tyler was basically panicking.

"What wrong Tyler?" I asked.

"Some of the power numbing shots are missing!" Tyler said.

"How much?" I asked.

"A dozen," Tyler said.

"Who would have done such a thing?" I asked.

"Could we help you on your answer?" Kiyanna said coming in with Ayumu.

"Sure," I said.

"She didn't want to worry you guys but she may been already captured," Ayumu said.

"Captured! By who?!" I asked frantically.

"Some guy named Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Kiyanna said.

"Doofenshmirtz. Where have I heard that? Oh wait I remember! It is that funny looking purple building that said 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated,'" I said.

"Okay let's get packing our stuff then," Kiyanna said.

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

I wake up and I tried to move my arms only to find that I am tied by some silver rope. I looked up and found Norm looking at me.

"Um, that is one weird robot," I said.

"Hey I built him!" Doof said clearly insulted.

"And that hurts my feeling too," Norm said.

"You don't have feelings you stupid worthless pile of junk," Doof said. I was just staring at them. _You got to be kidding me, _I thought.

"Anyways, you can't escape because I ejected you with this!" Doof said holding up one of those shots.

"So what now?" I asked calmly.

"Now you will be my maid with my maid-inator!" Doof shouted.

"Wait, is all your inventions have –inator in it?" I asked.

"Yeah and it is an awesome name," Doof said.

"You have no creativity you know that?" I said.

"I-"

"Dad, you promised me that you would take me to my party and I will be late if you don't hurry," Vanessa said walking in looking very upset.

"I will be there," Doof said.

"Nice outfit," I complimented.

"Same with yours," Vanessa replied.

"You know your dad is nowhere to being cool right?" I said.

"Big time, at least I can talk to someone that is not a platypus," Vanessa said. I laughed at that and Vanessa joined.

"Also can you get me out of here?" I asked.

"Sure," Vanessa said going over to me and trying to untie me. "These are tight knots."

"Vanessa! She needs to stay tied because I need her for my evil scheming plan," Doof said.

"Well, take me and her to the party," Vanessa said.

"Fine," Doof said giving up. "Let me change her clothing."

"PREVERT!" I shouted. If I wasn't tied up, I would have smacked him.

"Dad, that is so gross, I will just loan her some of my cloths," Vanessa said taking me to her room. It looked all girly with flower wall paper.

"Don't say a thing about this," Vanessa said managing to untie me.

"Okay," Chloe said. Vanessa pulled out the same outfit as her. I tried it on and it fit very nicely on me.

"I have to go," I said opening the window. I looked down and grabbed a sheet. I jumped out and used the sheet as a parachute. I landed on the ground but Norm was there to catch. I silently cursed to myself as I was brought back inside bridal style.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

We were all ready to get Chloe. Well, we also had Perry on our side and Phineas and Ferb went home for the day. Perry got on his fedora and Kiyanna, Tyler, Ayumu, and I were ready with our weapons.

"Okay let's get going," I said. Ayumu changed into a small dog (It would be weird if you saw a wolf running through town) and Kiyanna changed into a humming bird. Tyler flew with his jetpack and I was running and Perry was in a jetpack too.

When we got there, I looked at the building. I still thought it was weird and all. I went up to the buzzer and pressed a button. The door opened and we all went inside. There was an elevator but it was out of order. We all sighed as we went to the stairs.

"Can't you guys changed into something that flies so we all can get to the top faster," I asked.

"I rather not take the chance of getting caught Kiyanna said back into her human form with Ayumu.

"Fine," I said looking at all those stairs.

_**After getting to the top floor**_

We were all huffing and puffing as we fell to the ground.

"Maybe *huff* we *huff* should of *huff* changed," Kiyanna said.

"You *huff* think," I said. We got up and went to the door.

"Perry, can you go in while we watch what happens for afar. We will help when you need it," I said. Perry nodded and entered while we went into the vents (Which were very large for some reason).

* * *

_**Perry's POV**_

I kicked the door down and walked in. I found myself trapped in a teapot. The top was sealed and I can see through a glass plane.

"Hello Perry the Platypus, nice to see you," Doof said. I simply grred at him.

"Anyways, meet Chloe! Um, the maid!" Doof shouted. Chloe stepped into view wearing a maid outfit. She had the same green ribbons on her but they had gem stones in it.

"Grr!" I shouted, um grred. We were too late unless they can get to her. She had something written on her arm but it was all gibberish. It was written in another language but it was unlike anything that anyone has seen. _What does it say? _Perry thought.

"You know, she has written something on her arm but I just can't figure it out so I left it on there just in case it was a reminder," Doof said.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

I tried to look at the writing but that I couldn't see it in my view. I looked at Tyler but I saw that he couldn't tell what it said either. _What the hell did she write? _Zak thought as he continued to watch as Perry was watching in horror. Kiyanna and Ayumu let out a soft gasp when they saw Chloe.

I peeked as Doof ordered Chloe to make him a drink of water. She oblijeced by making an ice cut then heating it up to make glass then added water with ice. She gave it to him as he ordered her to make an ice cage around Perry instead. Chloe looked like she was about to said something about but instead closed her mouth and made an ice cage. I looked at Kiyanna who had a Chester grin as she was watching.

"Now, how to take over the Tri-State area?" Doof asked to nobody in particularly. Tyler kicked open the vents and everyone else did too. We dropped down as Kiyanna changed into a phoenix and melted the ice. Perry broke free and they were all facing them.

"Um, Chloe take care of them!" Doof shouted.

Chloe charged as Tyler, Kiyanna, and Ayumu held her off. The only problem was that Tyler never beat her at any of the matches, except the ones on his birthday (She wanted him to feel special). They charged with Tyler first throwing a flash bang, Kiyanna shooting fireballs, and Ayumu sending a dark ball of energy (which looked like it had stars in it).

Chloe covered her eyes as the flash bang hit her leaving her temporary blind as she also got hit square in the chest. She fell to the ground while Tyler stabbed her with the dart while Ayumu tore up some of the floor and wrapped it around her arms and legs while Kiyanna melted it to the floor. Chloe was struggling against it but she gave up. She laid there as she watched with her soulless eyes. I went over to her and saw the writing and gasped.

"What Zak?" Tyler asked.

"She written something on her arm. It says, 'Gem stones,'" I said.

"Gem stones?" Tyler echoed.

"Nevermind," I said going to Doof with Perry. We charged at Doof. Perry punched him in the face while I slided by Doof with his claw knocking Doof off of his feet. Doof yelled as he hit the floor.

"Ow, that hurts!" Doof shouted as he got back up.

"Now tell us as how to change it back," I demaned.

"No, besides she told you opps," Doof said covering his mouth.

"What does- Gem stones! That's it!" I said. I went over to her bows and tore it up. Chloe immediately broke out of the trance.

"Can you guys get me out of here please?" Chloe said looking at her trapped arms and legs.

"Sorry about that," Kiyanna said burning up the ground which did give Chloe burns.

"You could do something else to hold me down," Chloe said rubbing her wrists and ankles.

"Sorry that was the only thing we could of think of at the time," Kiyanna said smiling sheepishly.

"I guess I could do nothing about that. Anyways, Zak read my message thank goodness," Chloe said.

"Why didn't you just write it in English?" I asked.

"Well, doofus over there would of erased it and also I wrote in ancient text because that was the shortest writing I can put on my arm. I had to do it quickly," Chloe said rubbing off the writing.

"Oh I see, he thought it was a reminder to yourself," I said. Chloe giggled and saw her clothing.

"Okay nobody ever tells anyone about this okay," Chloe said.

"Sure," we all said.

"Okar three things, to drop Doof at the OWCA, destroy the machine, and get me out of these stupid maids costume!" Chloe shouted the last part. We all laughed at her when she grew an evil grin.

"NO CHLOE DON'T-" Now we all, except Perry, were in funny costumes and Chloe was laughing at us. Perry destroyed the machine and Chloe teleport us to the OWCA without changing the costumes. Doof was tied up and we were in Major Monogram's office.

"Hello Major Monogram!" Chloe saulted.

"Um, why are you all in those funny costumes?" Major Monogram was laughing at me and then Carl came in and started to laugh. Chloe snapped her fingers and put them in funny costumes.

"What the-" We started to laugh at them and handed Doof to them.

"Now goodbye also," Chloe snapped her fingers again and put everyone except for Major Monogram and Carl, in their normal cloths. Chloe then teleported everyone out of there and we were celebrating for the victory. Chloe smiled and looked at us all.

"Thank you everyone!" Chloe sid.

_Maybe the future can change after all, _Chloe thought.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay everyone take a bow and have an invisible cookie! Anyways say goodbye!

Perry: Grr!

Chloe: Goodbye!

Phineas: BYE!

Zak: Goodbye!

Ferb: (Waves goodbye)

Kiyanna: Bye!

Isabella: Bye!

Ayumu: Bye!

Buford: Bye.

Mackenzie: Bye!

Baljeet: Bye!

Jasmine: Bye!

Linda: Bye!

Julia: Bye!

Doof: Bye!

Drew: Bye!

Major Monogram: Bye!

Doc: Bye!

Carl: Bye!

Linda and Lawrence: Bye!

Hollyleaf: Bye!

**I have a poll up on my profile on which kind of story i will work on next. See my profile. PLEASE!**


End file.
